El fluir de los sentimientos
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: Este es un one-shot, en un universo alternativo donde Naruto y Sasuke están en su último año de la secundaria, y después de un examen sorpresa y la clase de sexualidad ellos han reconocido sus sentimientos el uno al otro y confirmado después de un beso...


Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estábamos sentado como de costumbre en grupo, el de toda la vida. Estaba Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo, (Arisu). Año tras año el grupo se hizo cada vez más y más grande. Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron amigos de a pocos por lo que sé. Originalmente sólo era el grupo de Naruto y algunos amigos entre ellos Shikamaru, Chouji y kiba. Luego llegó Sasuke y hubo "algo" que hizo que se vieran como rivales... pero después pasaron a ser los mejores amigos aunque no lo parezca.

El ambiente estaba algo raro, y no era difícil de entender, pues el profesor de historia nos tomó un examen sorpresa... y sí que fue sorpresa, estoy segura que nadie pasó o quizás el genio de Shikamaru y el orgulloso responsable de Sasuke. Hoy estaba sentada al costado de él, a su alfrente Naruto y al lado de este Shikamaru. A mi otro lado, a un sitio de distancia, estaba Sakura y a su lado Ino. Al lado de Shikamaru estaba Chouji y después su enamorada Ping Ling, en el otro lado al costado de Ino estaban Kiba y Hinata a su alfrente. A los pocos segundos se unió GG quién se sentó a mi costado, después de mandarle mensajes al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

Y así estando almorzando todos, noté que algo no iba bien, pues aunque acabamos de salir de un fastidioso examen sorpresa gracias al profesor Kakashi, que a pesar de su floja apariencia, suele esmerarse con ese tipo de cosas por su propia diversión... o algo así, estoy segura que le gusta vernos sufrir a su manera...

"Hey, de que me perdí" me pregunto GG quién también se dio cuenta de lo que había notado  
"No lo sé, ¿tú también notaste que está todo muy callado como para ser la hora del almuerzo?"  
"Hey, ¿qué tanto están planeando?" Nos preguntó Sakura. Aunque no nos agrada mucho ni Ino quién dejó a Chouji por Sai, que por cierto hoy faltó al colegio si no hubiera sido jalado a sentarse en nuestra mesa. Sakura sólo estaba aquí por ser amiga del resto más que nuestra.  
"Nadie te llamó, rosada, pero si te interesa saber, yo que acabo de regresar de hablar con Itachi, he notado el ambiente muy raro" le respondió GG  
"Ah, es verdad Sasuke-kun está actuando muy raro... incluso Naruto..."  
"Y así eras su amiga desde antes, ¿verdad?" Esa fue mi respuesta  
"Hey, G.G" me acerqué a susúrrale algo  
"Jaja... no te creo, ¿en verdad crees eso?"  
"Mmm"... volví a mirar hacia Naruto y Sasuke "sí"  
"Ok, sé que no les agrado, pero me preocupan mis amigos, ¿qué es lo que creen que tienen?"  
"Sakura, no te das cuenta... no es uno de sus clásicos concursos de miradas" le dije  
"Sí, yo también lo notó, es como dices..." me miró y empezó a susurrar "es mirada de amor pero a un punto no fijo" dijo G.G  
"De amor?" Preguntó Sakura  
"Shh" le dijimos al mismo tiempo.  
"No ves que si se dan cuenta que los hemos pillado van a negar todo y no se darán cuenta de que se trata de entre ellos" se lo dijo fríamente  
"Concuerdo"

Al poco rato, sonó el timbre dado señal del final del almuerzo. Sakura se quedó pensativa con lo que le dijimos. Como que no se lo podía creer ella, siempre había estado detrás de Sasuke. Ino, había dejado esa obsesión por Sai, la copia de Sasuke.

"Hey, ¿qué es lo que se les vino a la mente sobre esos dos?" Nos preguntó Shikamaru mientras entrábamos de vuelta al aula  
"Nada en particular, sólo creemos que se lo hacen más difícil" le respondió  
"Porque no pueden ser más directos" me quejé  
"Será que tienen miedo o piensen que su reputación se arruinaría si la gente lo supiera" explicó Nara  
Entramos al aula y notamos como se sentaron los dos ahora con miradas de rivalidad como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque Naruto se sentaba delante de Sasuke, no se detenía para voltear a mírale con rivalidad.  
"Y ahora volvieron a lo mismo" pensé mientras me sentaba en mi sitio al lado de GG que estaba al lado de el de Naruto.

Después de un rato entro Sakura e Ino con una mirada maliciosa.

"Esto no pinta bien" susurré  
GG volteó a mirar a la puerta, donde yo estaba mirando  
"Y ahora que se traen"  
"Ni idea"

Sakura se acercó dónde Sasuke e Ino dónde Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun" le dedicó una sonrisa. "Me han dicho que has abierto los ojos"  
"De qué estás hablando, Sakura..." mira a Naruto "chan"  
Naruto escuchó a Sasuke y pensó "que se trae el teme, nunca le ha llamado Sakura-chan a Sakura-chan…"  
"Hey, Naruto"  
Naruto también miró a Sasuke y dijo "qué pasa, Ino-chan"

Las dos se dieron cuenta del juego de miradas que se habían hecho entre los dos

"Hey, Naruto, te preguntaba si te acordaste de traer mi calculadora que te llevaste el otro día"  
"Ah, sí claro" le entregó la calculadora

"Ya veo, quiso confirmar lo que le dijimos"  
"A qué te refieres GG?"  
"Sasuke ignoró a Sakura después de intentar de cierta manera de provocar a Naruto; quién ignoró a Ino hasta que está insistió..."  
"Es verdad"

Y entonces el profesor entró en el aula.  
Unos minutos antes en la mente de Sasuke.

"Pero que me pasa, hoy tuvimos ese examen sorpresa en historia y no me pude concentrar como se debe y gracias a la clase de orientación sexual de antes, nos explicaron sobre las distintas sexualidades y todo eso que hay hoy día, y por alguna razón sólo pensaba en el dobe de Naruto. Y ahora sólo como para intentar provocarle pero sin resultado, llamé a la odiosa pelirosa de Sakura como Sakura-chan… y casi ni toque mi almuerzo y todo porque el dobe ese antes del examen, después de toda esa explicación se le ocurre bromear con ese incidente que se llevó... mi... primer beso... Naruto bakka... "genial" ya va a comenzar la última clase y tenía que ser matemáticas y con lo que me acabo de recordar... "  
Chasqueó la lengua e intentó concentrarse en la lección; mientras se toca sus labios inconscientemente.

Por otro lado, en la mente de Naruto

"Sí que soy dobe como el teme me llama... se me ocurrió recordarle esa escena, debió de pensar que soy un bicho raro y por eso estaba en otra en la hora del almuerzo... pero no entiendo si le molesto... porque intentó provocarme llamando a Sakura así... se suponía que me gusta Sakura-chan… pero... maldita sea la clase de orientación sexual... y cuando por primera vez repaso las lecciones de anteriores de historia tal como el teme me aconsejo el día de ayer... tuve que quedarme pensando en él y esa escena que pasó hace unos años atrás accidentalmente... bueno, no me puede ir peor... esperen... es matemáticas... y no soy bueno con eso... "genial" ya llegó el profesor"

La clase avanzaba lentamente, como ya era usual, para ser viernes, era lo que más odiamos. Y noté que ciertos protagonistas siguen en las nubes

"Espero el profesor no empiece con sus preguntas al azar" fue lo que pensé al notar sus distraídas mentes en ambos.

"A Naruto, se le nota como de costumbre sin entender" comenzó a pesar Sasuke "ya no tarda en levantar la mano para ver si pueden repetir, luego... quizás me vuelva a pedir ayuda pero... no sé por qué no quiero ir a su casa esta vez a ayudarlo... no me quiero quedar solo con el dobe... que hay sí..." traga saliva "y si le gusto de verdad como lo que dicen..." se toca su labios "no, somos chicos y no está del todo bien... y aunque así fuera no le permitiré estar en mi encima... no dejaré que me convenza para estar solos... no aún... pero que estoy pensando, tengo que concentrarme... esperen... ¿sangre? Sí y viene de mi nariz... pero no pensé nada fuera de lugar..."  
"Ah, necesito ir al baño" levantó su mano Naruto y en vez de hacer una pregunta dijo eso  
Sasuke levanta la mano también, tapa su nariz y dice: "yo también tengo que ir"

Al profesor no le agradaba la idea, pero les dio permiso...

Antes de eso, en la mente de Naruto

"Si no me concentró, el teme tendrá que ayudarme... y no quiero estar a solas con él en mi casa... pues ha estado raro... y si... no piensa que soy raro... sino lo opuesto y... no, aún no eso... además no quiero ser el de abajo... pero que estoy pensando... debería de dejar de pensar en el teme e intentar concentrarme... mejor voy al baño, tengo que aclarar mi mente además eso no estaría bien... somos amigos y chicos..."

Una vez, los dos afuera del aula... los dos se vieron fijamente directamente a los ojos algo apenados, notaron el estado de sus narices sangrado y simultáneamente se tocaron los labios semi inconsciente  
"Quizás sí quiero besarlo de nuevo para comprobarlo..." pensaron a la vez algo sonrojados  
"Naruto... " hubo un silencio antes que continuara "creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería en vez del baño"  
"..." no supo qué decir, hasta después de un rato... "sí, tienes razón"  
Se fueron a la enfermería en silencio, una vez dentro  
"Vaya, no me digan que se pelearon de vuelta" los dejó entrar la enfermera "déjeme revisar esas narices"  
"No nos hemos peleado..."  
"Hn"

Los dos se sentaron a la vez en la camilla que había allí, Sasuke a la derecha de Naruto, la enfermera se acercó primero a Naruto. Por inercia, le tomó de la mano, y se la apretó cuando la enfermera le curaba la nariz y le puso un algodón que tenía que mantener por unos minutos. Sasuke intentó calmar a su amigo acariciándome la mano con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando le tocó a él, sin darse cuenta, imitó a Naruto y le apretó la mano, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Naruto y decidió que lo imitaría

"Ahora sabe lo que sentí, no se siente nada agradable... pero este cariño sí" pensó el rubio "pero que estoy pensando... no es como si esto... significase que..." se quedó pensativo  
"Bien, dejen eso por unos 5 minutos más"

Los dos acentuaron con la cabeza y luego notaron sus manos que seguían unidas y rápidamente se separaron, se retiraron de la enfermería

"Dobe... eso no pasó..."  
"No pensaba decirlo"  
"Bueno... hay 5 minutos desde aquí hasta el aula"  
"Sí sé"  
"Hn"

Caminaron hasta el aula, pero antes de entrar pasaron de largo y se dirigieron al baño que estaba al lado...

"No hay nadie"  
"Hn"  
Naruto intenta sacarse el algodón  
"Está atorado"  
"Déjame ver" se acercó donde Naruto y puso su mano sobre la cara de Naruto y la inclinó hacia atrás un poco  
"Sasuke..."  
"Ok, ya lo tengo... solo hay jalar hacia abajo"  
Le ayuda a retirar el algodón a Naruto y termina mirándolo directamente a los ojos...  
"Gracias..."

Aún con el algodón, Sasuke de a pocos e inconsistentemente acercó su cara a la de Naruto y este en vez de alejarse, de la misma manera, terminó acercándose hasta que ambas caras estaban a milímetros una de la otra, sus narices se estaban rozando; poco a poco se acercaron más y más hasta que finalmente sus labios sellaron el espacio que había entre ellos con un beso, pero no como el que recordaron que se dieron accidentalmente hace unos años. Este fue correspondido, uno que disfrutaron los dos. Después de un rato, cuando notaron la presencia del algodón en la nariz de Sasuke se vieron forzados a separarse.

"Creo... que entonces es verdad..." dijo Naruto después de unos segundos  
"No debimos... pero... ya está hecho"  
Naruto le puso la mano sobre la cara de Sasuke y de la misma manera le retiró el algodón...  
"... no deberíamos volver a clase-"

Antes que pudiera terminar se encontraba besando de vuelta a Sasuke, esta vez se abrazaron de la altura de la cabeza dejando caer los algodones al suelo y alargando el beso hasta que con los movimientos que realizaron terminaron empujándose hasta el lavabo.

"Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos las marcas de sangre, dobe" fue lo que dijo el moreno justo después de separarse y verse en el espejo  
"Ya estoy en ello, teme"

Después se agarraron de las manos y se dirigieron afuera del baño, antes de entrar al aula se soltaron de las manos y actuaron como si nada.

"Me parece que algo les pasó" le dije a mi compañera al notar como entraban al aula  
"Concuerdo... mañana en el parque como hemos quedado ir... hay que intentar hacer algo... ¿qué dices?  
"No sé, pero si eso ayuda al ambiente... cuenta conmigo, ¿quieres que le diga al resto?"  
"No te preocupes, yo me encargo del resto"

El resto de la clase pasó más tranquilo, el timbre del fin del día sonó. Todos nos fuimos rápidamente si no antes recordarles a todos los planes para este fin de semana. De ir al parque dónde han puesto la rueda gigante.

Cuando el salón se estaba quedando vacío...

"¿qué se supone que somos ahora?, el dobe y yo nos hemos besado y no una vez sino dos veces hace un rato... creo que se me ha contagiado lo dobe... no hemos dicho nada" Sasuke pensó  
"Que le digo, el teme y yo... supongo que es verdad... y nos gustamos o algo... no detuvimos el beso... ¿se puede decir que somos novios entonces? ¿Por qué es tan confuso todo? Tendré que... hablar con él" Naruto pensó

Una vez que se fueron todos...

"Naruto/Sasuke" hablaron a la vez

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que...

"Entonces..."  
"... no sé... "  
"Dobe"  
"Teme"  
"... supongo... que novios, ¿verdad?" No le dirigió la mirada  
"Sasuke..." le miraba de un lado... "y... si..."  
"¿qué usuratonkachi?" Le volteó a ver  
Algo apenado "si no hubiera bromeando..."  
"Entonces no hubiera estado pensando en ti, dobe..."  
Algo sonrojado y sorprendido "bueno... yo también estuve pensando en ti... teme"  
"Vamos a casa juntos, ¿te parece?" Se acerca y le ofrece una mano "creo que hemos dejado que fluyan nuestros sentimientos como lo dijeron en la otra clase y siempre has sido tú"  
"Sasuke..." le tomó la mano y se levantó "tienes razón, tú también lo eras para mí... siempre"

Y sin saberlo los dos estaban juntándose tal como su grupo quería hacerlo al día siguiente...

El fin :D :D

* * *

El fluir de los sentimientosby AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima

#oneshot #ナルト #fanfiction #literature #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #shonenai #sns #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル (show less)

Mature Content

Este es un one-shot, en un universo alternativo donde Naruto y Sasuke están en su último año de la secundaria, y después de un examen sorpresa y la clase de sexualidad ellos han reconocido sus sentimientos el uno al otro y confirmado después de un beso...  
Este fanfiction es el mismo que "regalé" en la entrada de mi journal: "Vacaciooooones !" que tenía errores que ya corregí y además contiene personajes origanales creados por deadvampire32, tengo su permiso de usarlos y esos personajes también pueden ser encontrados en sus doujinshis (los recomiendo ^^ ^^)  
espero les guste ^^ ^^  
Versión en Inglés: "The flow of the feelings"

* * *

Esa fue la descripción de DA  
^^ ^^


End file.
